The Other Wyvern Girl
by Zutaraforeverandalways
Summary: Rose is the youngest daughter of Zane and Danica not to mention Oliza's little sister. There is just one problem, she can't shift. In a world of shapeshifters she feels completely out of place. Until..want to know more then read, The Other Wyvern Girl.
1. A start

**Summary: Basically this is my story about the second child of Zane and Danica, Yes I know that in the book Oliza was their only child. But that's what fanfictions are for. Anyway, Rose is the youngest daughter of Zane Cobriana and Danica Shardae(sorry I know that's spelled wrong I don't have the book with me) She is also the youger sister to Oliza. There was just one small problem, Rose can't shift and in a world of shapshifters she feels completely out of place until...want to know more then read THE OTHER WYVERN GIRL.**

_**Prologue**_

"Zane, Oliza," said the nurse who came out to find the Cobra and his three year old daughter Oliza sitting anxiously out in the hall. Zane looked up at the nurse then his garnet red eyes looking into her green ones.

"Well," he asked.

"You have a new daughter," said the nurse smiling happily.

"Oh boy a sister," shouted Oliza running towards the room where her mother, Danica now lay back in a bed holding a sleeping infant wrapped in a warm white blanket. She smiled as she saw her husband and daughter enter the room.

"Meet your new sister Oliza," she said.

"What's her name," asked Oliza as she starred in awe at the tiny infant who faintly opened her eyes then to reveal they were as red as her father's.

"She doesn't have a name yet," said Danica as she looked towards Zane. He held a smile on his face, three years ago they had thought Oliza would be their only child but things had happened and here was this new baby.

"Her name she be something that suits her well," he said. Danica nodded and thought for a moment.

"How about Rose," said Danica as she looked at her baby again, the child did seem to have rosy red lips and eyes to match.

"Perfect," said Zane.

"Welcome baby rose," said Oliza smiling down at her sister. The infant yawned then and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**Chapter One**

"Guys wait for me," cried a 15-year-old girl as she ran to catch up with her sister and their friends.

"What's a matter Rose can't keep up with the shifters," laughed a wicked boy from the back of the group. That had to be Damien, he was just two years older then Rose but was constantly nasty. Rose was used to it however, she stopped then to catch her breath as she watched her friends and sister shift. Of course Oliza, Rose's sister, was the prettiest creature of all as she emerged in full Wyvern form. The rest were all some sort of a snake or bird. The group took off then and Rose sat down on the ground, her garnet eyes never leaving them until they were completely out of sight.

"Why can't I be like them," she said quietly to herself, "Why am I cursed to live this life without the power to shift." Since the day of her birth Rose had been without the ability to shift. After being examined by countless doctors the decision came to be that she never would. Rose's mother and father thought it had to do something with the injury her mother received when she was pregnant with Oliza. But Rose just believed her life was unlucky to start with.

She stood up then and walked back the market place she had just come from. She walked slowly past different stalls many of the merchants greeted her kindly. Everyone knew of Rose's inability to shift and were very kind about it. Though there were some like Damien who did nothing but make fun of her and whisper secrets. Once she passed through the market she returned to the palace where she walked inside and down the hall. She passed the main room on her way, pausing only for a second when she spotted her parents inside talking to someone she did not recognize. Silently Rose crept up to the outside door and hid in the shadow to listen. She may not have been a shifter but she held the serpiente grace and stealth.

She knew eavesdropping was wrong but couldn't help herself. However, much to her disappointment it seemed to be about nothing more then things concerning Wyvern's court. She walked away then and headed down to her room. Once there she shut the door and lay down on her bed burying her face in her feather pillow. Her long black hair splaying out over it as well, she turned to lay on her back then as she looked up at the ceiling. When she was little she had begged her parents to let her paint it with animals of all sorts as the decoration. She had everything across it from snakes to tigers, from hawks to wolves. She was content with it and many a night had dreamed of becoming one of the marvelous creatures up there. Her dream had never come true of course it was obvious. She sighed then wishing at the moment she'd never put those up there. "Why me," she said and closed her eyes. Eventually she fell into a deep restless sleep, only to be disturbed a few hours later by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said not bothering to sit up or even to open her eyes to see who it was.

"Hey," said Oliza as she entered the room.

"Hey," said Rose still refusing to open her eyes as she felt Oliza sit at the foot of her bed.

"Listen I just wanted to apologize for earlier today we weren't purposely trying to leave you behind it's just well you know," said Oliza looking at her younger sister.

Rose opened her eyes then and sat up on the bed, she looked at the wall for a moment before turning her gaze to look at her sister. "You guys wanted to have some time in your second forms to be able to just shift for a while, if you had hung around me you couldn't do that," said Rose all to familiar with how it all worked.

"You know that's not true I mean you're my sister I would shift around you or not around you," said Oliza who then covered her mouth as Rose gave her a strange look. "That didn't come out right what I meant to say was, uh oh."

Rose smiled and laughed a little, "It's alright I know what you meant."

Oliza smiled in relief then and said, "Oh good."

"Now get out of here," said Rose in a light voice. Oliza smiled and left the room then. Not bothering to close the door behind her. Rose shook her head as she stood up off the bed but instead of going to close the door like she normally would have she walked out to her balcony instead. She leaned against the railing then as she looked up towards the moon and closed her eyes. She imagined then that she could change into a hawk like her mother, and if she could she decided she would fly to the moon. She opened her eyes then and sighed, but her dreams would never be real, she thought to herself. She glanced back at the moon then and turned from the railing to head back into her room.

**Author's note: Hey this is my new fanfic, remeber this is only the second one I've put up so please don't be exteremly harsh in your reviews which I do hope to get**. **Thanks.**


	2. Rose's Story

**Chapter Two**

**Rose's Story**

Danica watched as her young two year old daughter Oliza ran around playing with some of the other children. She sighed as they began to pair off then to go home each one had a sibling they left with leaving Oliza all by herself. Oliza came running over to Danica then.

"Mommy," she said, "I want a little brother or sister."

"Oh," said Danica, "well Oliza we've been through this before remember, mommy and daddy have told you that just can't happen." The little two year old pouted then and stuck out her lower lip.

"But I want a little sister or brother," she whined looking up at Danica. Danica sighed she hated when Oliza asked for a sibling, despite what they had been told Zane and Danica had wondered if they could have another baby. However, it had never happened and now it was two years later and they enjoyed their time with their only child, Oliza.

"Come along sweetie, we need to head back home now," said Danica standing up. She took Oliza's hand and led her back to the palace. When they reached the palace Danica sent Oliza with a maid to her room then went in search of Zane. She found him in his study looking over some documents from some of the advisors. "Zane… we need to talk," she said.

Zane was looking over some papers when he heard some one enter his study then he heard Danica speak and looked up at her. "Alright then," he said motioning with his hand for her to come and sit down with him. She walked slowly over to the table he was at and sat down in a chair next to him. She sighed and he frowned, something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Oliza, she's asking for a sibling and well…" Danica paused looking at Zane then a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh," he said understanding the problem immediately. Like his wife he had hoped against hope that they could have had another child but it just hadn't happened. Now lately their daughter kept begging for a sibling which made it harder. He stood up from his chair and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I promise that tonight after Mali leaves then we can talk to Oliza."

"Yes, I suppose, but she's only two and I don't want to ruin anything for her," said Danica. Zane nodded then and smiled.

"Oh don't worry," he said. Danica smiled then and nodded.

That evening at supper Zane and Danica entered the dinning hall followed by Oliza. A woman entered the dinning hall from the other side then a long black cloak draped over her shoulders and a hood pulled up over her head. She pushed it back then as Zane stepped forward to greet her revealing a head of long white hair and tanned skin, her sky blue eyes meet his red garnet eyes then, he smiled slightly and held out his hand which she shook.

"Mali I presume," he said. The woman nodded.

"That is correct," she said, "shall we start this meeting, my people would be most interesting in trades with Wyvern's court and such." Zane nodded and motioned with his hand towards the table then for them to go sit down. The four moved to sit then the order consisting of Mali, Zane, Danica, and then Oliza on the end. Zane turned then to Mali to talk about business. Oliza tugged on her mother's hand. Danica looked down at Oliza and smiled.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Did you ask daddy if I could have a brother or sister," said Oliza loudly for everyone in the room to hear. Danica paled then and looked towards Zane; his eyes were wide with surprise. Mali placed a hand over her mouth trying to hide a smile.

"Umm Oliza we can discuss that later but not now ok," said Danica. Oliza nodded then and turned back to eat.

After a while the meeting had ended and Oliza had been sent to her room for the night, Zane and Danica were talking with Mali in Zane's study.

"Oh I hope this doesn't seem rude or prying but from what was said at the table this evening are you two trying to have another child," asked Mali. Danica paled again and Zane looked down at the table they were sitting at.

"Well umm you two years ago when I was expecting Oliza I was injured by some rebels, and well Oliza was to be our only child after," said Danica then. Mali nodded then.

"Well perhaps I could help, you've been so generous in our discussions that I feel I should do something in return," said Mali. Zane and Danica looked at her then.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"I can help you if you wish to have another child," said Mali.

"How?" asked Danica, "our friend who helped heal me after I was injured said it was impossible, she had done all she could, you see she's a falcon and well…" she stopped then when Mali held up her hand.

"You say your friend is a falcon, that is good magic so it shouldn't take me too much effort then," said Mali, "As an eagle our magic is far more ancient then the falcons. I know some tricks that should help."

Danica and Zane looked at each other then and back at Mali. "We'll umm… think about your offer," said Zane.

Mali nodded, "Please do," she said.

A few days later Mali traveled back to the palace from her place on the outskirts of Wyvern's Court. She had been called back by both Zane and Danica, an acceptance of her offer had been made, simply with an explanation of it was something they'd both had hoped for. Mali entered the palace then and met with them in Zane's study again.

"Now I must warn you," she said, "I may be able to help you so that you could have yourselves another child and many other children if you wish, however, the damage that was received when you were injured will affect the child in a way. I'm not sure how but it will affect them." Zane and Danica nodded in understanding.

"Yes we understand," said Danica, she smiled then, "if you could help us so that we could have another child that would be amazing."

Mali nodded and replied, "Yes well someday maybe when my people and I need you the favor could be repaid."

"Of course," said Zane.

_***Eleven months later***_

"Zane, Oliza," said the nurse who came out to find the Cobra and his three year old daughter Oliza sitting anxiously out in the hall. Zane looked up at the nurse then his garnet red eyes looking into her green ones.

"Well," he asked.

"You have a new daughter," said the nurse smiling happily.

"Oh boy a sister," shouted Oliza running towards the room where her mother, Danica now lay back in a bed holding a sleeping infant wrapped in a warm white blanket. She smiled as she saw her husband and daughter enter the room.

"Meet your new sister Oliza," she said.

"What's her name," asked Oliza as she starred in awe at the tiny infant who faintly opened her eyes then to reveal they were as red as her father's.

"She doesn't have a name yet," said Danica as she looked towards Zane. He held a smile on his face, three years ago they had thought Oliza would be their only child but things had happened and here was this new baby.

"Her name she be something that suits her well," he said. Danica nodded and thought for a moment.

"How about Rose," said Danica as she looked at her baby again, the child did seem to have rosy red lips and eyes to match.

"Perfect," said Zane.

"Welcome baby rose," said Oliza smiling down at her sister. The infant yawned then and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: So this is a how Rose came, I know it's not really that great and kind of OOC in a way but any way please READ AND REVIEW, Thank you.**


	3. Author's apology

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry that I haven't been around to update. Please forgive me. I've just been so busy lately and my computer at my house crashed causing me to lose the chapters I was working on. I had to start all over but I will try to get up a new chapter soon. Please be patient with me though. Thank you.**


	4. A meeting of sorts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book series but this story is my original idea**

**Chapter Three**

**A Meeting of sorts**

Rose awoke early that morning to a knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Your sister," came the reply.

"Oh well then come in," said Rose as she got out of bed and walked over to her balcony throwing the doors open as her bedroom door opened. Oliza entered the room then a small smile on her face as Rose turned to greet her. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning yourself," said Oliza.

"What brings you here," said Rose as she headed towards her closet easily slipping past her sister. Oliza sighed and Rose turned to look at her as she reached in her closet for some clothes. "What," asked Rose?

"Oh it's nothing I just wish I had gotten more of the serpentine grace and beauty like you," said Oliza. Rose frowned as she pulled out a white sleeveless shirt and light black pants to wear. She laid them on her bed as she looked at her sister.

"But you are beautiful, you have the avian beauty like mom, and you have grace like dad," said Rose. Oliza smiled and shook her head.

"Not in the way you do," she said. Then she got a little more serious, "Someone's in the palace today."

"So," said Rose taking her clothes behind her dressing screen and changing into them. "There is always someone in the palace."

"Yes but there is something different about this woman, mom and dad seem to treat her with a little bit more respect," said Oliza.

"So," said Rose stepping out from behind the dressing screen.

"Well she also keeps asking things about you, she asked if she could meet you," said Oliza.

"Me?" asked Rose unsure she had heard her sister correctly. Oliza nodded then shrugged.

"Yeah you, I met her when I was with mom this morning, she was nice but she really seemed to be interested in you," said Oliza. "Mom and dad sent me to fetch you," she added.

"Oh uh ok just give me a moment to freshen up quickly and I'll go with you," said Rose. Oliza nodded and sat down on the edge of Rose's bed. Rose ran a brush through her hair then smoothing the long black locks down so they flowed smoothly to her shoulders. She then brushed her teeth and washed her face. She turned to look at Oliza as she toweled off her face.

"Ready," asked Oliza? Rose nodded.

"I guess so," she said. Oliza then headed for the door and walked out with Rose following behind her only stopping once to wait for Rose to shut her bedroom door. They then continued down the hall way to the main room. There they found their parents. Zane and Danica were standing next to each other talking to a woman who had long white hair and was wearing a long black robe.

"Ah here they are," said Zane once he spotted his daughters as they entered the room. The woman turned to look at them her bright sky blue eyes landing on Rose as she glided across the room.

"Ah young Rose," said the woman holding out her hand in greeting as the two girls approached them. Rose shook the woman's hand and smiled.

"Hello," said Rose. She glanced at her parents they simply smiled; she looked back at the woman then. The woman was smiling and then she frowned as she looked at Rose's puzzled face.

"Oh where are my manners," said the woman, "My name is Mali, and my dear I'm the reason your parents have you."

"What?" said Rose, she looked at her sister who's mouth was hanging open in shock probably like her own and they both looked at their parents. Zane and Danica sighed as they took in their children's expressions. "What does she mean she's the reason you have me?" asked Rose.

"Oh you never told her," asked Mali realizing she just opened something that hadn't been opened before. Zane and Danica shook their heads and looked at each other they then turned to look at Rose.

"Dear you have to understand, it's quiet a long story," said Danica.

"I think I should hear it," said Rose. She glanced at Mali out of the corner of her eye. "I think I should hear it soon too," she added.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to tell her," said Mali, "after all I will be here for a while." Zane and Danica looked at each other again and sighed.

"Alright," said Zane, "First let's head to my study where we can sit and be comfortable and then we'll tell you the story."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I am also sorry this is such a short chapter. But Please READ AND REVIEW anyway.**


	5. A Deal Part One

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Also I do not own the Kesha'ra series. But I do own the OCs

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

Rose lay on her side on her bed looking out towards her balcony. Her parents had told her about Mali's involvement in her conception, while she should have been thrilled her parents had gone to such extent to conceive her she couldn't help but feel a little angry.

"I'll never be able to shift ever," she said to herself. That point had been made by Mali herself saying that was the only damaging side effect that the eagle's magic could not fix. In her mind Rose didn't think it was fair and she had hurriedly rushed from the dinning hall that night after her sister and she had been excused. Suddenly there came a soft knock upon her door. "GO AWAY!!" Shouted Rose. She hissed as she heard the door open and someone entered. Sitting up Rose grabbed her pillow ready to chuck it at whomever it was that had entered.

"Wait," said Mali stepping forward holding up her hand, "Don't attack it's just me my dear." Rose hissed again only a little quieter this time as she laid her pillow back down on the bed.

"Can I help you with something, my lady Mali," said Rose as she stood up off her bed holding herself in the avian pose like she'd watched her mother do so many times in meetings when she was younger. Mali had to bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of this small girl holding herself like an avian when she looked more like the serpiente.

"No not really," said Mali. Rose wasn't sure but she thought she saw a flash of something in the eagle's eye but shook her head of the thought as Mali stepped towards her.

"Well then I beg forgiveness for my rudeness but what are you doing in my room then," said Rose.

"Well, actually you see I came to make a deal with you," said Mali.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rose.

"Well today, when your parents told you the truth and I told you about how you could never shift again well you seemed upset, I can tell you must still be upset by the look on your face," said Mali. Rose realized then that she'd been scowling the whole time and quickly changed her demeanor to a reposed expressionless mask.

"Forgive me my lady I did not realize I was scowling," said Rose though she really didn't feel like apologizing at all. She wondered where these feelings had suddenly come from. Mali only smiled and nodded an acceptance for the apology.

"Yes well anyway," said Mali, "About my deal, you see there is something I had left out today during our little conversation today."

"And what would that be," said Rose. Suddenly Mali seemed to get that same look in her eyes that Rose thought she'd seen earlier and Rose couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as the eagle grabbed her arm.

"Come young Rose," said Mali, "I think we should discuss this with your parents present." With that Rose found herself being dragged from her room down the hall to her father's study. Mali stopped outside the door and gave a light tap to it while still holding Rose's arm. 'It's not like I'm going to runaway,' thought Rose as her father's voice called out for them to enter. Mali opened the door then and walked inside with Rose following. Her parents looked up at them and smiled.

"Why Mali, Rose what can we do for you two," asked Zane.

"Do you two remember the day I healed Danica in order to help you conceive Rose how you promised to do something in return for me one day?" asked Mali. Danica and Zane nodded.

"Well yes of course we do," said Danica, "And we meant it to any time that you need us." Mali held up her hand then to cut Danica off as she nodded then.

"Yes well you see I'm afraid that time is now, and Rose will help me," she said.

"I will," said Rose she looked at her parents who both appeared a little confused themselves as to what was even going on. Mali only nodded then.

"Well what exactly is she supposed to help you do, and what is it you need our help with," said Zane.

"Well let's just say it has something to do with the human world," said Mali.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the short chapter. I know it's a little confusing right now but I promise it will make sense once I really get this story rolling. Anyway **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Apology

I'm sorry to all my readers, but unfortunately I'm having some cases of writers block lately and can't think of how to continue on with this story. There fore I am putting it on hold for a while, and I'm going to focus on two of my other stories that I still have some Idea of where they are headed. I'm sorry but hopefully I will leave this state of writers block on this story soon and be able to update soon with a new chapter. **Please do feel free to question or comment me if you like**.

Thank You.


End file.
